


Спой для меня

by soul_of_spring



Series: Голоса [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Все началось с того, что однажды главный аврор Поттер услышал по радио песню...





	1. Услышь меня

**Author's Note:**

> Автор укурился песнями группы "Немного нервно" и вот, во что это вылилось. Частично, можно считать сиквелом к "Твой голос - моё спасение") Получился этакий цикл о голосах.
> 
> Песни, использованные в тексте, рекомендуются к прослушиванию при чтении) Особенно "Восхождение", с неё всё и началось)

Вечер каждого четверга у Главного аврора Поттера заканчивался прослушиванием радиопередачи Ли Джордана. Это стало традицией сразу после повышения: так уж получалось, что именно по четвергам на стол Гарри попадало столько бумаг, что голова шла кругом и хотелось сжечь половину обращений, даже не притрагиваясь к ним. 

Откровенно говоря, Гарри не был готов занять такую должность. По его мнению, Главой Аврората должен был стать более квалифицированный и скрупулёзный специалист. Но его назначил Кингсли и теперь частенько говорил в интервью, что, пусть Гарри и стал самым молодым главным аврором, но пользы от него очень много. 

_— Ну ты же герой, — обезоруживающе утверждали на это Гермиона и Рон._

_— Ага, и вообще — сам Повелитель _ _C_ _мерти, — отшучивался Гарри. _

Но эти воспоминания не выполнили бы за Гарри его работу, поэтому он с тоской посмотрел на стопку пергаментов и взял приемник с подоконника. 

Гарри все еще время от времени общался с членами отряда Дамблдора, но именно Ли с его передачами стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Гарри, хоть и совершенно случайно.

Это случилось в марте — аккурат в день рождения Рона. Гарри уже опаздывал на целый час, но кипа пергаментов на столе, казалось, не собиралась уменьшаться. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Гарри включил радио и… оно ему помогло. Шутки Ли, его диалоги со Сьюзен и редкие песни каким-то волшебным образом давали силы быстрее классифицировать запросы и отвечать на них. Ли напоминал о школьных временах, дарил позитивный настрой, и даже самая муторная работа спорилась у Гарри в руках, когда в приёмнике звучал голос Джордана. 

Нынче был очередной четверг, восьмое мая. Настроив радио на нужную частоту, Гарри привычно взялся за перо и проглядывал пергаменты, слушая задорный голос Ли:

— Всем привет! Не так много неизменного в нашем мире, но мы — Ли Джордан и Сьюзен Боунс — снова с вами.

— Только потому что ты взял меня в заложники, — шутливо ответила ему Сьюзен.

— И не собираюсь никуда отпускать, мисс Боунс, можете не сомневаться. И всех, кто нас слушает, я тоже не собираюсь оставлять в покое — а то вдруг серость проникнет в ваши сердца? 

— Не так давно минуло второе мая... Прошло три года с окончания второй магической войны, и я благодарен всем, кто сражался тогда плечом к плечу и принес нам мир и процветание. Но не только мы со Сьюзен хотим выразить свою глубочайшую признательность. Итак, давайте все вместе послушаем песню, которая посвящена _тому, кто любит своих ушедших не меньше, чем живых. _

После последних слов Гарри отвлекся от пергамента и удивленно уставился на приёмник. Ведь Ли только что практически процитировал слова, которые приставучие журналисты вытянули из Гарри в Хогвартсе как раз памятного второго числа.  
А уже через мгновение раздалась музыка — тихая, мелодичная, отдаленно напоминающая джаз. После недолгого вступления из приемника раздался женский голос: 

_Если ты слышишь меня, то пожалуйста,_  
_ Не посмотри, что измучена и пуста, _  
Не превращай меня в доктора Фауста,  
А дай мне света и радости просто так. 

_ А еще я прошу, бога ради, _  
Не упрощай меня в голос на радио,  
И где лицом на картине была не я —  
Не одевай мое тело в желания… 

Красивый, мелодичный голос был неуловимо знаком и завораживал. Гарри вслушивался в слова, потому что первый куплет, казалось, выбил почву из-под ног. Некстати вспомнилось, что амортенция имеет подобный эффект, но Гарри, конечно, не хотелось бездумно броситься на поиски этой девушки или клясться ей в вечной любви. А вот слушать песню и от души наслаждаться звуками казалось самым естественным желанием. Мало кто так искренне обращался к Гарри, делился самым сокровенным, умудряясь непостижимым образом еще и понимать его — ведь каждый из них все еще измучен этой войной… Гарри жадно ловил каждый звук и ни на секунду не сомневался, что песня адресована ему. 

Но вот прозвучали последние аккорды, и наступила тишина, следом за которой раздался голос Ли:

— Душевная песня, не находите? Что ж, поблагодарим нашу исполнительницу, захотевшую остаться неизвестной, и пожелаем ей вдохновения!

Спустя несколько минут Гарри задумался о том, что эта песня была похожа на… признание в любви. И это совсем неудивительно: на него, как на легендарного спасителя магического мира, многие смотрели с обожанием.  
В любом случае поблагодарить девушку за такую песню очень хотелось. Ли наверняка знал, кто она. Отключив приемник, Гарри поспешно вернулся к работе, но и это не помогло выкинуть из головы песню незнакомки. Уже поздно вечером, сквозь сон, Гарри понял, почему голос показался ему смутно знакомым. Когда-то давно кто-то уже пел ему колыбельные именно _таким _голосом… Или это была просто выдумка разыгравшегося воображения? Ведь если ему кто-то и пел, то только мама.

* * *

— Прости, дружище, но я правда не знаю исполнительницу, — виновато улыбаясь, развел руками Ли.

— То есть как это?

— Мне пришло письмо: диск, пятнадцать галлеонов и небольшая записка. Я думал, девица поет как банши, раз предпочла такую анонимность, но при первом прослушивании песня мне приглянулась. Да и каким дураком нужно быть, чтобы не выполнить такую необременительную просьбу, да еще и за такую сумму?

— Ли свою выгоду не упустит, — с улыбкой сказала Сьюзен, опуская на стол три чашки кофе. Гарри тепло улыбнулся, испытывая какое-то умиротворение, глядя на них. Ли и Сьюзен смогли излечить друг от друга от кошмаров войны. Гарри искренне радовался, что какая-то дыра в душе Сьюзен, из-за которой она так рвалась в Аврорат, затянулась, и что Ли наконец нашел то, за что воевал. Раз смогли они, то смогут и другие. 

Но эта ненавязчивая мысль задела Гарри. Он воевал за всех и сразу, но был ли среди этих людей тот самый, ради кого он остался жить?  
Гарри снова вспомнил строки песни. Дать свет и радость просто так. Даже самое простое «спасибо» согреет человеческую душу, так что стоит поискать подсказку. 

— Письмо и диск отдашь? — спросил он у Ли, когда они вновь остались вдвоем. 

— Конечно, господин Главный аврор, — со усмешкой ответил тот, доставая из тумбочки коробочку.

Гарри осмотрел ее со всех сторон. Ничего примечательного, простая коробка, записка, написанная ручкой. Почерк чересчур округлый, будто человек слишком старался писать аккуратно. 

_«Добрый вечер, мистер Джордан! _ _Я знаю, что ваше радио пользется большой популярностью, а потому хотела бы попросить вас об одолжении _ _за скромное вознаграждение_ _. Поставьте, пожалуйста, эту песню в четверг, около семи вечера, и передайте, что она посвящается тому,_ _ кто любит своих ушедших не меньше, чем живых». _

Гарри внимательно изучал письмо. Это становилось всё интереснее. Ни намека на магию — видимо, девушка очень боялась, что ее могут отследить. 

Поблагодарив Ли, Гарри направился обратно в Министерство, раздумывая где бы найти зацепку. Вот только ничего дельного в голову не лезло — никакой эврики, никакого озарения… Все-таки Гарри никогда не был гениальным аналитиком. 

«Ну, конечно, — хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри, — вот она, эврика. Гермиона!»

* * *

— Гермиона, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь! — сказал Гарри, влетая в ее кабинет. Гермиона мгновенно отложила бумаги и деловито спросила:

— Убийство? Ограбление? Запрещенные артефакты?

— Нет-нет, не это. Ты слышала вчерашнюю передачу Ли?

— Мерлин, Гарри! — Гермиона недовольно нахмурилась и отбросила карандаш. — У меня нет времени даже кофе выпить, а ты приходишь с какими-то глупостями!

— Гермиона, ну к кому я еще могу обратиться, кроме тебя?

— Конечно, — ворчливо отозвалась она. — Садишься мне на шею, а я не могу тебе отказать. Что же такое случилось? 

— Я услышал эту песню вчера в передаче Ли, — ответил Гарри, протягивая Гермионе диск и записку. — Она до сих пор не выходит у меня из головы. И я точно уверен, что девушка обращалась ко мне.

— А может, вы слишком много о себе возомнили, мистер Поттер? — хмыкнув, спросила Гермиона, возвращая ему «вещественные улики». 

— Но ведь это же фраза из моего последнего интервью! Зачем тогда она ее использовала?

— Не знаю, Гарри, — Гермиона сняла очки, в которых она обычно разбиралась с законопроектами, и устало потерла глаза.

— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты послушала эту песню, — Гарри решительно взял приемник с подоконника и вставил диск.

Голос незнакомки, казалось, еще сильнее проник в сердце Гарри, пока они прослушивали песню. Гермиона с задумчивым видом повертела в руках карандаш и, наконец, произнесла:

— Гарри, возможно, ты и прав. Но даже если песня адресована тебе, я не думаю, что девушка хочет быть узнанной. Уж прости меня, но строки «не возлюби во мне ведьму и женщину» говорят сами за себя. Возможно, она просто увидела некий образ… — Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Разве я не могу всего-навсего поблагодарить ее? 

— Поблагодарить?..

— Гермиона, — Гарри сжал ее ладони и посмотрел умоляющим взглядом, — помоги мне найти её. Мы же уже понимаем, что она или полукровка, или магглорожденная, а твое умение анализировать даже мелкие детали мне хорошо известно. 

— Ну… — Гермиона растерянно посмотрела на него, а потом вздохнула. — Хорошо, я согласна. Но мне нужно подумать. А пока попробуй отправить Ли вопросы, которые он может задать на передаче про эту девушку: её имя; как она пришла к творчеству; кто автор музыки…. Песня, кажется, и правда неплоха, и если она начнет пользоваться успехом — никто не удивится. Тем более вопросы можно слать тоже анонимно.

— Отличная идея, — просиял Гарри.

— Ну? — Гермиона вновь посуровела. — Теперь ты мне дашь поработать?

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Гарри, — главное, не засиживайся.

Но Гермиона уже снова нацепила очки и полностью погрузилась в свои проекты и законы, так что, наверное, и не слышала его последней фразы.


	2. Приходи...

В выходные миссис Уизли позвала Гарри на обед в честь помолвки Джорджа и Анджелины. Отказываться не хотелось — все-таки Гарри давно не видел никого из Уизли — кроме Рона — и успел по ним соскучиться. 

Все встретили его очень радушно и тут же бросились обнимать, даже Лаванда, которой было тяжело лишний раз двигаться с огромным животом. Обнимая жену Рона, Гарри вспоминал, как год назад стремительно это всё случилось. 

Гермиона и Рон были вместе где-то год, и казалось, всё было хорошо. Пусть Гермиона и жила по полнедели у родителей, чтобы они окончательно её простили, Гарри был уверен, что в отношениях его друзей царит полная идиллия. 

Но в какой-то момент Рон не выдержал и сорвался. Кричал, говорил, что Гермионе карьера важнее всего другого, а он сам уже хочет спокойного семейного быта и детей. А Гермиона считала, что они слишком молоды для такого решительного шага.   
А где-то через пару недель Рон случайно столкнулся в Косом переулке с Лавандой, и они стали вновь по-приятельски общаться, а потом внезапно для всех объявили о свадьбе. Лаванда с готовностью осуществила все желания Рона: стала примерной хозяйкой и собиралась меньше чем через месяц родить нового члена семейства Уизли. 

Гермиона на это отреагировала на удивление спокойно. Конечно, первые полгода она не горела желанием появляться у Уизли и подкалывала Рона при каждой возможности, но потом всё наладилось. Так что на этот обед Гермиона была приглашена так же, как и Гарри. Правда её все еще не было, и это немного удивляло.

— Услышь меня, мой драгоценный, — издевательским тоном запел Джордж, когда пришла его очередь здороваться с Гарри. Тот в ответ нахмурился, сообразив, что Ли сдал своему другу сверхважную информацию.

— Извини, Джордж, но ты не сирена, чтобы покорить меня, — ответил Гарри, с улыбкой хлопая его по плечу.

— Да, братец, у тебя нет никаких шансов, — неожиданно произнесла откуда-то справа Джинни. — Видимо, Гарри нужен кто-то, кто не будет излишне растворяться в нем. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. После расставания они так и не смогли с Джинни мирно общаться. Слишком сильна была ее обида, и любое общение сводилось к нападкам со стороны Джинни.

Когда война закончилась, Гарри казалось, что он по-настоящему счастлив рядом с Джинни. Им было хорошо, они наслаждались прекрасным беззаботным временем. Первое лето не предвещало ни бед, ни проблем, ни страхов. 

Но это было скорее побегом от самого себя, потому что чем больше времени проходило, тем острее Гарри чувствовал вину за каждую отнятую этой войной жизнь. Он ловил оставшихся Пожирателей, ощущая это своим долгом. И за время работы в Аврорате сталкивался с разными проявлениями злобы и жестокости. Хотелось смыть с себя эту грязь, выдохнуть, поделиться своими сомнениями… но не с Джинни. Он не был готов обсуждать с ней все на свете.

«Это нормально, — сказала ему Гермиона, когда он поделился с ней своими размышлениями. — Для такого и существуют друзья». Еще она говорил, что это все поствоенный синдром, что всё наладится, и он будет готов открыться Джинни.

Но Гарри вспоминал рассказы Сириуса про отношения Лили и Джеймса, про то, как они всегда понимали друг друга и делились даже самыми кошмарными воспоминаниями. А Гарри очень часто чувствовал барьер при разговорах с Джинни — боялся лишний раз напугать её или расстроить воспоминаниями о войне. Но вот Джинни-то рассказывала всё искренне, без утайки, будто хотела подарить ему весь мир.

И это до ужаса напоминало Гарри историю, которую он увидел в воспоминаниях Снейпа. Тот готов был делиться с Лили всем, он полностью погрузился в свои чувства к ней — поэтому, наверное, так и не смог жить нормальной жизнью. И Гарри начал бояться — а что будет, если с ним что-то случится? Как Джинни сможет существовать без него, если она уже сейчас настолько в нем растворяется? 

Тогда он решился на этот тяжелый шаг — поделился своими опасениями с Джинни и предложил расстаться. В этот раз Джинни не приняла эту новость так стойко — она не понимала в чем дело, ведь теперь же все было хорошо. Она злилась — особенно из-за того, что все Уизли относились к Гарри с прежней теплотой.

Зато благодаря этому расставанию Джинни резко стала заниматься своей жизнью — пошла в «Гарпии», ходила на свидания, да еще и иногда писала спортивные статьи. В общем, у нее была яркая и многогранная жизнь, но Гарри она так и не смогла простить.

— В тебе сегодня слишком много яда, малютка Джинни, — ответил Джордж, прерывая размышления Гарри и целуя сестру в макушку. — О, смотрите, а вот и Гермиона. 

Гарри обернулся — к ним и правда со всех ног бежала Гермиона, на ходу расплетая волосы, завязанные в две косы. 

— Всем привет, — сказала она, поравнявшись с ними, — не уследила за временем, прости, Джордж.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил он, обнимая ее, — кстати, зря волосы распускаешь. Очень мило выглядит.

— Да, — поддакнула Джинни, — особенно, с этим сарафаном. Выглядишь лет на семнадцать.

— Тебе действительно очень идет, — добавил Гарри. — Думаю, увидел бы тебя сейчас кто-то из Министерства — не узнал бы. 

— Спасибо, ребята, — ответила Гермиона, быстро расплетая вторую косу, — но, пожалуй, в другой раз. Ой, кажется, нам пора бежать — миссис Уизли вовсю машет нам, не стоит заставлять её ждать. 

* * *

— Интересно, много людей нас сегодня слушает? Если все, кто слушал на прошлой неделе, то у меня хорошая новость про песню, которая была в эфире в прошлый четверг, — распинался Ли в приемнике. — А если к нам кто-то присоединился — надеюсь, насладитесь вместе с нами новой песней таинственной исполнительницы.

— Тем более, что теперь мы знаем её имя, — раздался голос Сьюзен, — и мы с Ли оставляем вас на несколько минут, чтобы вы насладились новой песней Виолы. 

Гарри весь обратился в слух. Новая песня была неожиданностью — все-таки ничто не предвещало. Но эта новость, конечно, радовала. 

Музыка полилась совсем непохожая на ту, что была в предыдущей песне. Но голос был тот же: мелодичный, удивительно чувственный.

_Приходи,_  
когда ты ранен в самое сердце;  
приходи,  
я научу тебя вдыхать свет  
от свечи;  
вино стаканами мерить, время  
чудес  
никогда не закончится здесь. 

_Мой дом_  
построен под самым-самым синим небом,  
и в нем  
вечное лето, море  
и юные мы.  
Никогда не случится ядерной войны,  
и зимы,  
и твоих разбитых надежд… 

Когда песня закончилась, Гарри тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Чтобы ни говорила Гермиона, неизвестная девушка точно не просто увидела некий образ. Раны в самом сердце, разбитые надежды, время чудес… это казалось не фантазией, а вполне возможной реальностью. Слушая этот мелодичный голос, Гарри явственно представлял пустынный пляж, море и исцеляющую тишину, которой иногда так не хватало — только не в одиночестве, а вдвоем. Это было так странно…

«А зовут её, значит, Виола. Любопытно», — Гарри не помнил никого с таким именем. 

* * *

— Утро не могло начаться по-другому, — хмыкнула Гермиона, читая новую записку, которую Гарри забрал сегодня у Ли.

— А ты…

— Нет, Гарри, конечно я не слушала эту песню — и без того понимала, что ты мне обязательно её поставишь. 

— Гермиона, ну ты же обещала мне помочь, — улыбнулся Гарри. — А тем более в записке, кажется, есть какой-то ключ. Эта фраза: «Ну что ж, я почти согласна с моей тезкой: «_О время, разомкни коварный круг!__ Для сил моих твой узел слишком туг». _Меня зовут Виола_». _Что это вообще значит?

— Хм… что-то очень знакомое… — Гермиона смотрела на бумажку, задумчиво наматывая локон на палец. — Время, Виола… тезка… Конечно, Гарри, как же я сразу не догадалась? Это же Шекспир!

— Что-то я не помню такого у Шекспира…

— «Двенадцатая ночь». Виола — главная героиня. У нее был брат-близнец, они потерпели кораблекрушение. В городе Виола влюбилась в герцога Орсино, но его сердце принадлежало другой, и тогда Виола выдала себя за своего брата, чтобы стать пажом Орсино и просто находиться рядом. 

— Любопытно.

— Да, прекрасная комедия, — кивнула Гермиона и слегка улыбнулась, — мне она нравится. Тем более, в конце концов, Виола добилась любви Орсино. 

— Гермиона, — сказал Гарри после небольшой паузы, — а тебе не кажется, что для девушки, которая в первый раз предпочла остаться неизвестной, слишком просто вот так называть свое имя?

— А она не могла передумать?

— Также она могла и соврать, разве нет? — после кивка Гермионы Гарри выдвинул своё предположение: — Она дала отсылку на эту пьесу. Зачем? Скажи-ка мне, какие там были еще женские имена? 

— Хм… Оливия и Мария, кажется.

— Так, а теперь давай зайдем с другой стороны: знаем ли мы с тобой хоть одну Оливию, Марию или Виолу?

— Так и знал, что вы здесь шушукаетесь, — в кабинет без стука ввалился Рон. — Ну что, как продвигается ваше расследование?

— Рон, у нас что, других дел по-твоему нет? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Ну так вчера ж незнакомка опять пела в эфире, а Джордж мне уже рассказал, что Гарри с утра был у Ли.

— Находка для шпиона, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Ну давайте, расскажите мне, как идет поиск этой принцессы, — Рон вольготно расположился в кресле. — Я тебя, правда, не совсем понимаю, Гарри. Голос у нее так, серединка на половинку, а внешности ее мы вообще не знаем.

— Рональд, скажи, в тебе совсем нет такта? — приподняла бровь Гермиона.

— Ой, Гермиона, вот чего ты всегда занудствуешь?

— Может быть, Гарри не особо хочется, чтобы все обсуждали эту историю? Это и так похоже на… какую-то кривую сказочку о Русалочке.

— Прости, Гермиона, — неожиданно засмеялся Гарри, вспоминая мультик, который им показывали как-то в школе, — но ты мало похожа на Угрюмуса, скорее уж на Себастьяна. 

— А Рон, видать, на Флаундера, да? — с нескрываемым сарказмом спросила Гермиона, правда, через секунду захохотав вместе с Гарри. 

— Эй, вы двое! О чем вы вообще толкуете? Ничего не понимаю…

— Как-нибудь потом расскажем, — ответил Гарри после приступа хохота. — Рон, а ты случайно не знаешь какую-нибудь Виолу, Оливию или Марию?

— Ну… кажется, какая-то Оливия работает в отделе транспорта. Но ей хорошо за сорок, так что вряд ли это ваша таинственная исполнительница.

— Рон, если вдруг услышишь, что кто-то обсуждает Шекспира, дашь нам знать? 

— Шекспир? Ох, Гарри, я тебе сочувствую — она еще и интеллектуалка, — хохотнул Рон.

— Это классика, которую должны знать все, — не смогла промолчать Гермиона, — хотя я предполагаю, твоя дорогая Лав-Лав даже не знает, кто это такой.

— Гарри, она опять переходит на личности, — обиженно протянул Рон, после чего они рассмеялись уже втроем. 

Это были те моменты, когда Гарри чувствовал легкость и с радостью вспоминал постоянные приключения, в которых они жили, как в болоте. Груз неприятных воспоминаний не давил на плечи, когда он проводил время с Роном и Гермионой. Они   
были рядом, они были живы. Гарри и так потерял слишком много тех, кого он любил.

Жаль, что его шутки, будто он — повелитель Смерти, были всего лишь шутками. Будь это правдой, Гарри бы, не задумываясь, вернул всех этих людей. Или отдал бы Смерти и себя, и все её дары. 

Но такое волшебство невозможно даже в магическом мире. Время течет, всё меняется, но что-то никогда нельзя будет изменить. Однако есть и те постоянные вещи, которые всегда будут заставлять Гарри улыбаться. Как, например, двое замечательных людей, которые сейчас смеялись вместе с ним.


	3. Я здесь...

Поздним вечером понедельника в кабинет Гарри после аккуратного стука вошла Гермиона.

— Как-то ты сегодня припозднился, — сказала она, присаживаясь на диван, несколькими минутами ранее трансфигурированный Гарри из кресла. — Или вообще решил остаться сегодня здесь ночевать?

— Просто зачитался, — ответил Гарри, откладывая книгу.

— Чем же?

— Шекспиром, — улыбнулся он, показывая корешок книги. 

— О… какое благотворное влияние, — одобрительно хмыкнула Гермиона. — И как тебе?

— И смешно, и ужасно. Орсино не достоин Виолы, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. 

— Ты слишком категоричен. Это же просто комедия, и Орсино всего-навсего был влюблен в саму любовь, — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее и придвинулся ближе, чтобы погладить по голове. 

— Устала? 

— Очень. Внести двадцать пять поправок к закону — это не шутки, — Гермиона начала слегка массировать виски.

— Тебе надо хоть немного расслабиться, — Гарри пересел в стоящее рядом кресло, чтобы дать Гермионе возможность лечь на диван. Она благодарно улыбнулась и расположилась так, что Гарри мог совершенно спокойно перебирать ее волосы. 

— Как дела дома?

— Точно, Гарри, за этим я и пришла. — Гермиона на секунду приоткрыла один глаз. — Приходите с Роном в воскресенье ко мне. У мамы день рождения, и она надеется, что вы будете.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Гарри, разглаживая морщинки на лбу Гермионы.

— Спасибо, — просияла она и — Гарри это почувствовал — заметно расслабилась. 

— Я, кстати, тоже хотел тебя кое о чем просить. В этот четверг, возможно, будет новая песня. Можешь послушать радио со мной? Мне кажется, что я постоянно что-то упускаю. 

— А почему ты так уверен, что песня будет?

— Раз она не остановилась на одной, ей, видимо, есть, что еще сказать.

— Гарри, — Гермиона вновь открыла глаза и серьезно посмотрела на него, — скажи, зачем тебе это?

— У меня не укладывается в голове, почему она так старательно скрывается, — задумчиво произнес он. — Хочу понять, как человек, который не знает меня, может так… чувствовать, что ли? Да и ты же знаешь: если мимо меня пронеслась   
какая-то тайна — я не буду собой, пока её не разгадаю. 

— Это точно, — прыснула Гермиона. — Ладно, раз ты хочешь — я, конечно, послушаю радио с тобой. Может, мы и правда получим очередную зацепку.

— Конечно, мы же с тобой настоящие детективы. 

— Ну да, ну да, — в голосе Гермионы звучал шуточный сарказм, — будь это правдой, мы бы уже давно её нашли. 

— А представляешь, как я падаю в своих глазах, если за две недели мы не сдвинулись с мертвой точки? Тоже мне Главный аврор.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на него взглядом, который красноречивее любых слов говорил о том, что лучше бы он занимался своими прямыми обязанностями, а не искал мифическую девушку. Но с другой стороны, Гермионе это, наверное, тоже было интересно, раз она не отказалась ему помочь.

* * *

Пока Гарри настраивал радио, Гермиона успела уже сделать чай и снова уткнуться в какие-то свои бумажки. Она была слишком напряженной весь день, поэтому Гарри старался лишний раз её не дергать — отвлекать Гермиону, пока она вовсю возится с документами, было смертельно опасно.

— Вы представляете, я снова могу вас порадовать новой песней Виолы. Какая скорость — что ни неделя, то новая песня. Так мы скоро целый альбом сможем ставить в эфир! Многие из вас интересовались автором музыки, и Виола раскрыла нам его личность. Его зовут Пэк, и он «её любимый лопоухий шут». Ну что ж, вашему вниманию представляется песня «Я здесь».

_Эта игра никогда ни за что не закончится,_  
Я ставлю на черное все, что еще может быть.  
Завтра с утра я жду у метро ровно полчаса,   
Что ты снизойдешь и достанешь меня из толпы. 

_И ночь превращается в день,_  
И боль превращается в смех,   
И в сон превращается смерть -  
Я здесь… 

Музыка опять потеряла нервные и резкие ноты, которые были в прошлый раз, и мелодия лилась мягко и плавно. Голос девушки все еще напевал: «Я здесь…», а Гарри беспомощно уставился на хмурую Гермиону. 

— Гермиона… что-то я ничего не понимаю. Какой Пэк? Почему она поет «Я здесь»? Значит, она живет не на каком-то другом конце Англии, а в Лондоне? Или вообще в Министерстве работает?

— Я не думаю, что она намекала на Министерство...

— А почему бы и нет? Слова про то, что она здесь, могут говорить о чем угодно! Город, здание… Так, ладно, пройдемся по остальным зацепкам. Не знаешь, что за Пэк?

— Ох… кажется, это опять Шекспир.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Гарри, — может, мне пойти на радио к Ли и начать там читать сонеты?

— Твои фанатки будут в восторге, — слегка улыбнулась Гермиона, но затем снова посерьезнела. — Только я боюсь, что Виола не хочет заканчивать эту игру. 

— А может она и правда ждет меня завтра у метро? — хмуро предположил Гарри. 

— Ох, Гарри, давай рассуждать логически…

— Давай, — он залпом осушил чашку с чаем. — Какие я могу сделать выводы? Она примерно моя ровесница, принимала участие в войне, и я должен был с ней хотя бы раз разговаривать. Её зовут то ли Оливия, то ли Виола, то ли Мария. Она должна слушать передачи Ли. Или она присутствовала на годовщине Победы, раз знает, что я их слушаю. Любит Шекспира и, определенно, не чистокровная. Высока вероятность, что работает в Министерстве. 

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что масса девушек подойдет под такие приметы, — с легким раздражением заметила Гермиона. — Я составлю список, но раз ты так уверен в Министерстве, то у меня есть только одна максимально подходящая кандидатура. Девушка из отдела Перси — Виола Дэвис. Она закончила школу в прошлом году, Рэйвенкло. 

— Значит, попробую поговорить с этой Виолой…

— Если бы это было возможно, я бы тебе уже сказала, — прошипела Гермиона. — Она в отпуске, вернется только через неделю.

— Ну что ж, придется подождать, — пожал плечами Гарри и посмотрел на раздраженную подругу. — Ты, наверное, считаешь меня идиотом, гоняющимся за наваждением? 

Гермиона пожала плечами и чуть улыбнулась:

— Немного. 

* * *

В воскресенье Гарри с Роном появились перед домом Грейнджеров, опоздав всего на пятнадцать минут. Но едва они собрались позвонить в дверь, как та открылась сама, и им навстречу вышел незнакомый парень. Выглядел он презабавно, Гарри давно не видел таких личностей: косуха, чехол с гитарой на плече и растрепанные темные волосы.

— Эм-м-м… вы, наверное, к Гермионе? — спросил он с едва уловимым акцентом.

— Ну да, — произнес Рон, оглядывая его с любопытством. — А ты что же, её новый парень?

— Я? О нет, я слишком молод для нее, — засмеялся он. — Я Пьер, её сосед. Гермиона просто учит меня, чтоб я к чертям не завалил экзамен по литературе.

— Я боюсь, ты все равно его завалишь, — на пороге дома появилась Гермиона. — Пьер, это мои друзья — Гарри и Рон. Пьер не так давно приехал из Франции, поэтому ему надо много наверстать в школе.

— О, неужели это вы, легендарные… — Пьер отвесил шутовской поклон, за что Гермиона ему тут же отвесила ему подзатыльник. 

— Не обращайте внимания, я просто рассказывала Пьеру про вас и _нашу службу_… 

— Ребята, а может, возьмете меня на какое-нибудь задание, а? Я буду подсадной уткой для ваших преступников, — заговорщицким тоном предложил Пьер, но, глянув на суровую Гермиону, тут же замолк. — Всё-всё, я молчу. 

— Не волнуйся, я от неё всегда получал не меньше, — подмигнул Рон Пьеру.

— Раз мы собратья по несчастью, то я просто обязан буду пригласить вас на свой концерт.

— Ох, опять, — закатила глаза Гермиона.

— Концерт? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Ага. У нас с друзьями небольшая группа, мы, правда, пока больше инструменталки играем. Но сейчас всё меняется, у меня прямо новая волна вдохновения… — Пьер мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

— Ты, кажется, опаздываешь на свою репетицию, — заметила Гермиона. — А нам пора идти в дом.

— Да-да-да, — закивал Пьер и пожал им обоим руки. — Был рад познакомиться. Гермиона, я тебе обещаю — к следующей субботе я напишу этот анализ.

— Ловлю на слове, — серьезным тоном ответила Гермиона, махнув ему на прощание.

А Гарри вспоминал улыбающегося Пьера, и внутренняя интуиция почему-то усердно шептала, что он упускает что-то очень важное…


	4. Блюз

Виолетту Дэвис Гарри увидел мельком в лифте в среду вечером. Она была небольшого роста, с короткими волосами и походила на маленького запуганного воробушка. И когда Гарри приветливо поздоровался, посмотрела на него со смесью ужаса и восторга. Гарри не хотел напугать её еще сильнее, поэтому решил отложить разговор до четверга — прийти в отдел к Перси и ненавязчиво поболтать с Виолеттой на тему Шекспира: если это она, то всё сразу станет очевидно.  
Гарри даже купил небольшую коробку шоколадных конфет, вспомнив слова Гермионы, что он совсем не умеет общаться с противоположным полом. 

Вот только Виолетты в четверг на работе не оказалась. «Отравилась чем-то, с утра отправила сову», — равнодушно пожал плечами мало что замечающий вокруг Перси. Гарри немного расстроился — разгадка откладывалась еще на один день. Но вечером, не изменяя своей традиции, он снова включил передачу Ли, гадая, будет ли сегодня в эфире очередная песня…

Когда из приемника полилась блюзовая музыка, а следом зазвучал голос, Гарри почувствовал удивление. Музыка была, как прежде, пела сама Виола, но текст… Казалось, что текст был в этот раз не её — совсем не похож на прошлые, да и написан от лица мужчины.

_Знаешь, на меня часы обиделись — _   
_ Я убивал их время …дцать долгих лет _

Гарри даже почувствовал легкое разочарование, понимая, что как раз эта песня ему не адресована, как вдруг в припеве раздались строки:

_…И у меня нет времени выпить кофе — _   
_ Зато есть время позвонить тебе..._

— Нет времени выпить кофе… — повторил Гарри следом за голосом в приёмнике, и мозаика в его голове, наконец, сложилась. 

Как он сразу не догадался? Истина же лежала на поверхности: ведь есть только один человек, который всегда настолько понимал его…

Когда Гарри влетел в кабинет Гермионы, она мирно сидела за столом, а голос в приемнике допевал: «Зато есть время побыть с тобой».

— Я же говорил тебе, что Орсино не достоин Виолы, — сказал Гарри первое, что пришло в голову, глядя на затравленное выражение лица Гермионы. 

Она нервно хихикнула, и Гарри испытал удивительное облегчение, что она не выставила его за дверь.

— Почему ты мне сразу не сказала? — спросил он, садясь на стул напротив.

— Я… — Гермиона отвела взгляд, но потом выдохнула и снова посмотрела Гарри в глаза, — просто боялась. А когда ты так загорелся идеей найти исполнительницу — не захотела тебя разочаровывать. 

— Скорее, это был бы огромный подарок. А музыку писал Пьер? Пэк — так созвучно, да и тем более он и правда… тот еще шут.

— Да, — слабо улыбнулась Гермиона. — Он меня и уговорил. Когда ты сказал журналистам, что любишь своих мертвых не меньше, чем живых, и что о них надо помнить, но двигаться дальше… Я почувствовала огромную радость и облегчение. Как бы сейчас сказал Сириус: придется начать с сотворения мира, — она нервно хихикнула. — Все началось осенью, после победы. Ты не замечал, как меня пугали некоторые слова, которые ты говорил: что чувствуешь ужасную вину перед Тедди, ведь он растет сиротой; что тебе иногда не хватает советов Дамблдора. И знаешь, что я в итоге сделала? Нашла в Запретном лесу воскрешающий камень, пока ты сам не решил его найти. В тот же день я поехала на море, потому что на глубине сотни футов этот дар смерти точно не принесет никому вреда. Сидя на берегу в тот вечер, я долго думала и написала первые стихи. 

— О море и разбитых надеждах? — догадался Гарри. 

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона, — а те, которые ты услышал первыми, были написаны последними, как раз ночью после твоей фразы журналистам. Я даже не считала их удачными — решила, что вышло слишком сентиментально, и собиралась выкинуть на следующий же день. Но утром на занятия пришел Пьер и зачем-то решил развернуть смятые листы. Не думала, что они могут кого-то вдохновить, но Пьер тут же подобрал музыку и стал уговаривать меня спеть. 

— Судя по всему, Пьер обладает величайшим даром убеждения, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Просто он одновременно очень приставучий и слишком обаятельный. Мне иногда кажется, что Сириус в молодости был таким…

— Ты меня просто одной фразой убеждаешь пообщаться как-нибудь с этим Пьером поближе, — сказал Гарри, аккуратно касаясь ладони Гермионы. — И теперь-то я понимаю, почему голос в приемнике казался мне смутно знакомым.

— При пении через микрофон тембр немного меняется.

— А что было дальше?

— Пьер потащил меня на студию, и мы записали первую песню. Потом начал расспрашивать, нет ли у меня еще стихов. 

— Я должен был догадаться еще в прошлый раз, — сказал Гарри, продолжая вспоминать другие мелочи. — Я здесь — ты ведь действительно тогда была рядом со мной! И к Уизли ты тогда опоздала из-за записи? 

— Да, мы как раз записывали вторую песню.

— А сегодняшняя песня…

— Здесь почти все слова Джека — кроме фразы про кофе. Она так хорошо легла в рифму, и я рискнула оставить её…

— Гермиона, а зачем ты давала мне подсказки, если так боялась, что я тебя узнаю?

— Я боялась, но ведь не значит, что не хотела, — приподняла бровь Гермиона, вызвав улыбку на губах Гарри.

— А в палатке… тогда, еще в лесу Дин. Ты никогда не пела мне колыбельную?

— Один раз. — Гермиона смущенно опустила глаза. — На Рождество.

Гарри взглянул в её родное лицо, чувствуя прилив нежности. Он до сих пор точно не знал, за что воевал: но был уверен, что ради Гермионы он точно рискнул бы всем. 

— Раз все так удачно сложилось, я хочу сказать тебе спасибо за песни. Но еще больше, что готов дать тебе не только свет и радость, но и всё, что ты пожелаешь. 

— Гарри…

Но Гарри не дал ей договорить, решительно перегнувшись через стол и прижавшись к губам Гермионы. Должен же он хоть иногда проявить инициативу сам, а не ждать когда кто-то сделает это за него?

Уж Главный аврор Поттер точно мог себе это позволить, а Гермиона определенно заслужила хотя бы один раз позволить другим решать за нее.


End file.
